Pokemon World Timeline
by Quazarkmax
Summary: This is just a timeline I've worked out for the Pokemon world and a possibility of a future fic written at the bottom of it leave some reviews explaining your thoughts or some PM's please (Rated T for one instance of language within which is really not that bad but the rating is just to be safe)


A/N: Hey guys this is the first time I've written anything for a number of years since I basically lost my muse for my other fics which I'd written. I've been debating weather or not to write a Pokemon fanfiction for some time now weather or not I do will depend on what sort of response I get to this timeline I've been working out for the Pokemon world.

Now bear with me because this is a little complicated and I'm going to end up rambling a little, but the premise of the Pokemon world is that when a youth turns 10 years old they can get there Pokemon training licence and go out to travel the world if that is their wish. This has been shown in all the games and the anime (when May and Dawn started their journeys when they turned 10); Which as a result has always left me confused why the Pokemon anime started 4 trainers out on the same day. I can maybe believe that Ash and Gary both had birthdays close together and Gary perhaps waited a week at most for Ash's birthday before starting his journey just so he can childishly taunt Ash about them starting on the same day and he's always ahead of him even then. Frankly I don't know why they introduced those other two trainers who as far as I know don't ever get introduced on screen for any other reason except to ensure that Ash ends up with Pikachu since he overslept.

Recently I've heard that all trainers have to wait until a certain day of the year after they turn 10 before they can start their journeys and this is why 4 trainers all started from Pallet town on the same day and Ash was actually almost 10 years and 10 months old at that point. But since this goes against virtually everything I've heard about the Pokemon world for nearly twenty years now I'm just going to say that as unlikely as it is I'll hypothesise that all 4 new trainers had birthdays really close together because I honestly can't be bothered to work out what other reason it could be and Ash actually did start his journey to become a Pokemon Master on his 10th birthday.

Now that we have that established on with the (Extremely basic) timeline.

 **Timeline:**

* * *

Ash's birthday and the start of his journey: 22nd May

Ash arrives in Viridian City on the same day: 22nd May (Where he encounters Team Rocket for the first time) and enters Viridian forrest the next day: 23rd May.

Ash catches Caterpie: 23rd May

Ash catches Pidgeotto: 23rd May

Team Rocket show themselves and beat Pikachu and Pidgeotto before losing to Caterpie who then evolves into Metapod: 24th May

Ash is challenged by Samurai who already lost to Gary and the other two Pallet Town trainers. They then have their battle which can be summarised as the battle of the Metapod's (which was really stupid since Ash could have used Pikachu after Pidgeotto was knocked out by Samurai's Pincer which still lost to Metapod) after which the Beedrill's bug nap Ash's Metapod: 24th May

Ash retrieves Metapod the next morning who takes a Beedrill's Twin needle attack for him leaving Metapod with a hole torn in it's shell which triggers it's evolution into Butterfree who then proceeds to knock out all the Beedrill and Team Rocket: 25th May

Ash, Pikachu and Misty reach Pewter City: 25th May

After deciding to enter the Indigo Conference (Kanto League) Ash challenges Brock to a gym battle which he forfeits when Onix begins to squash Pikachu with a Bind attack: 25th May

Later that night Ash and Flint take Pikachu to a hydro-electric plant which is not currently active since the water level is not high enough. They plug Pikachu into the system then Ash begins to turn the wheel manually which causes the machine to generate electricity which is then funnelled into Pikachu forcefully expanding his electric sacks before the machine blows up when it overloads: 25th May

Ash re-challenges the Pewter City gym but ultimately calls off the match because he does not want to win because Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack caused a fire which set off the sprinkler system then leaves after which Brock follows him to give him the Boulder Badge which he believes Ash earned due to his kindness to Pokemon: 26th May

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock (The Gang) leave Pewter city: 26th May

The Gang are hiking to Mt. Moon where they encounter a scientist getting his ass kicked by a flock of Zubat after which they proceed to help him find the moon stone, Team Rocket try to steal the moon stone which is smashed in the fight. They give the fragments back to the clafairy: 26th May

The Gang reaches the outskirts of Cerulean City the next morning: 27th May

Ash battles Misty for the Cascade Badge but Pikachu refuses to battle. Team Rocket interrupt the battle and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt destroying their machine, after the fight Daisy gives him the Cascade Badge. Misty protests but agrees with her sisters decision when Daisy points out that Ash would have easily won of he had used Pikachu: 27th May

* * *

Okay we've established that traveling across a region to collect Gym Badges doesn't take that long. Especially since when he has all eight badges its revealed by Professor Oak that Ash still has two months to train until the Indigo Conference begins (Which instead of actually training his Pokemon with Ash spent dicking around). Now in the special episode which was released with the third Pokemon movie (Pikachu meets the Pichu brothers) it is established at the end of the episode that it is the one year anniversary of the day Ash and Pikachu first met which in my mind means it's Ash's 11th birthday.

In this episode The Gang let their Pokemon out to play while they organise the celebration party.

The Pokemon Ash has at this point are:

-Pikachu  
-Chikorita  
-Cyndaquil  
-Totodile  
-Noctowl  
-Bulbasaur

(Brock still has his Zubat in this episode).

* * *

Ash catches Noctowl in episode Episode 154: "Fowl Play!".

While Brock's Zubat evolves into Golbat in Episode 165: "Hassle in the Castle"

Ash earns the Plain Badge from Whitney in Episode 159: "A Dairy Tale Ending" (His third Jhoto region badge for those who don't know)

From this we can calculate that in one year Ash earned 8 Kanto Gym Bages (not really since he was given most of them for one reason or another), 4 Orange Island Gym Badges (possibly 5 since his battle with Drake can be considered as a full 6 on 6 Gym battle) and since I've decided to place the Pikachu/Pichu brother episode after episode 159 but before 165 in a single year Ash earned(?) either 15 or 16 Gym Badges depending how you view his battle with Drake.

Assuming that this timeline holds true Ash should have just celebrated his 12th birthday when he got home from competing in the Evergrande Conference in the Hoenn region (Giving time for wiggle room since they also had to stop at various towns for May's Pokemon Contests)

By my estimate when Ash completed the Battle Frontier Challenge he was around 12 years and between 5 and 6 months old (again giving wiggle room for May's Pokemon contests) and just about to turn 13 when he competes in the Lily of the Vally Conference or just after that when he gets home from Sinnoh.

* * *

Now recently I've been reading several Pokemon fanfics and using: "Rise of a Master: Diamond and Pearl by **Reborn Dark Phoenix** " "Pokemon Platinum: The rise of a Master by **Predator216** " and "Working Sinnoh with Skill by **0 Jordinio 0** " as inspiration depending on the response I receive from this timeline which is the one I'd be using for my fic I will write one of my own if enough people want me to.

Hope to hear from you guys soon

~Quazarkmax~


End file.
